


Operation Black Fire

by moriahisnotevil



Category: Daniel Howell - Fandom, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance, Science Fiction?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriahisnotevil/pseuds/moriahisnotevil
Summary: Dan and Phil lead their alternate lives as members of a private organization made to hunt down the world's most... interesting criminals. I will probably edit this summary as the story progresses.





	1. The Gift and the Package

 

“Dan! Dan, it's here! I finally got it! I...WHOA!”

“Whoa there! Are you okay?” Asked Dan, clearly trying to hold back his laughter and failing miserably. Clumsy Phil, he thought, rolling his eyes and offering to take the small box out of the other man’s hands.

“Yeah, I just tripped!”

“I know. I saw you, Doofus.” Giving Phil a playful shove, he took the small package and proceeded to the kitchen.

“Are we going to open it now?” Phil asked. “I thought we wanted to wait until the um...you know…”

“We are. I just want brownies. And you’re allowed to say it Phil. It's not like our apartment is bugged.”

“I just wanted to make sure you weren't recording.”

Dan laughed softly. Typical Phil, sometimes extra careful, sometimes quite the opposite. That's why I love him, he thought. “I don't think I would forget to tell you if any of the cameras were on.”

“Okay, Mr. Smarty Pants. I'm just being cautious. How far along is it anyway?”

“About thirty percent, I checked about five minutes before you came barging in. Where were you, anyway?”

“Oh, just, you know, out for a walk.”

“Phil.”

“What? It's a nice day. Nothing like a pleasant stroll.”

“Yeah, okay. Pleasant stroll, my ass. What did you get?”

“ You and I both got the same package Dan.”

“Now YOU'RE the mister smarty pants. I meant what did you get while you were out walking that you've probably got in your pocket now?”

“Dan, how dare you accuse me of such atrocities?” Phil asked, a look of mock pain on his face.

“Phil.”

“Okay, okay. You got me. Here.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, brown box that he handed to Dan. “Open it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah!”

Dan, a look of curiosity on his pale face, took the box and gently lifted the little latch. Looking down at the inside of the box, his jaw dropped and he immediately pulled a surprised Phil into a tight hug, then uttered a muffled “Thank you” into Phil's shoulder. The lid of the box had been custom made, with a recent picture of both Dan and Phil holding hands and kissing, a picture that had not been, and probably wouldn't be, released on social media or to any kind of public. Not simply because they were kissing, but it was where the picture had been taken that they were being cautious about.

“Still hungry for brownies eh?” Phil said awkwardly, returning Dan's hug all the same.

“Yeah”, Dan replied, letting go and wiping tears of joy off of his face with the back of his hand. “And we may want to check the loading screen again, before we order some pizza”, he said, reaching for a brownie. “By the way thanks, I really mean it. That's really sweet of you.”

“No problem! We've got to have that picture somewhere.”

“We'll have it in two places, if that damn update succeeds any time soon. Speaking of, I think we should go check on that now. Do you have your phone recording?”

Phil smiled. “I don't think I'd forget to tell you if I had my phone recording. No, we're good. Let's go.” Making sure to take their new package with them, Dan and Phil made their way toward the gaming channel room. Once there, Dan sat the package in one of the chairs, walked over to the couch, and gestured for Phil to help him.

Together, they tilted the couch carefully onto its front, then crawled behind it, Phil reaching a long arm carefully through a tear in the bottom. When he found what he'd been feeling for, a small orange button behind one of the wooden pieces, he nodded to Dan, who got up and stood to face the wall behind the couch. Phil pushed the button and joined Dan.

Within seconds, they began to hear the distinct rumbling movement of what was unmistakably an elevator. Before they knew it, there was a small 'ding!’ and the wall seemed to dissolve, revealing open door of aforementioned elevator. Holding hands, they stepped in, Dan automatically turning to press the down button. Swiftly but quietly, the elevator door closed, and they began their descent.

The ride down always lasted about thirty seconds, during which Phil, almost never failing, tended to bounce gently on his toes. Dan glanced over and, sure enough, there they were, Phil's ginormous, socked feet, bouncing gracefully. He smiled. Phil would never understand how cute he looked when he had these little quirks. Sure, they often joked about it, but Phil obviously knew this.

The elevator stopped, and they stepped out. The room they now occupied was very spacious, and full of monitors, cameras, keyboards, and more electronic equipment, the likes of which nobody knew they had. There were also a few other doors, behind which there were other things of which only they, and nobody else, knew. Nobody COULD know, thought Dan. If anyone besides the members of the organization knew, they were screwed. ‘That's why there are several different locations’, he thought ‘Anyway, enough of this train of thought. Let's do what we came in here for.’

Still holding hands, they walked up to the biggest monitor in the room, the one covering the whole center of the back wall. This particular monitor was about fifteen feet wide, the wall approximately twenty five. Pushing the power button the size of his palm on the far right side of it, he let go of Phil's hand to step back and observe the progress of the system update. A large blue bar now flashed across a dark green background. Underneath the bar in large black letters, it read

FULL SYSTEM UPDATE 85% COMPLETE

“This monitor', thought Dan. We kissed in front of this monitor.

“Hm.” Phil had stepped up beside him, observing the progress bar as well. “Working pretty fast, isn't it?”

“Yeah. I'm just glad we're off duty for a few more days. Imagine if we got an important call from Boss Man in the middle of a system update and had to start all over again. “

“ Somebody does need to fix that. It should be like when we're just updating one system, everything else works just fine.”

“Yeah it should. Anyway, I'm hungry. Let's order pizza. We can check again after we eat.”

“Good idea, Danis Snot. On Fire.”

“Don't start.”

Dan placed their new package, along with the little box containing their picture, on a small desk near the gigantic monitor. Then,laughing softly, they stepped back into the elevator, hit the up button, and rode the thirty seconds back into the apartment. Once back in the gaming channel room, the flipped the couch back up right, fixed the pillows and cushions, and Dan got his phone out of his pocket to order pizza.


	2. Vacation Interrupted

Before they ate, Phil finished editing a video to post onto his YouTube channel, while Dan simply browsed the internet while deciding to go ahead and open his Coke. While eating, they talked about what they were going to do today and tomorrow, as they were never sure if there would be a mission when they were on call, or if there was, no telling how difficult it would be. Phil suggested possibly going out and window shopping tonight, nowhere specific. Dan said he'd definitely consider that, as long as he didn't have to talk to people. Phil laughed. 'Such an adorable, quirky laugh’, thought Dan, smiling. Tonight, they agreed, they could mostly just be. Of course they would have to spend a bit more time down in the lab, but otherwise, they had no major work at the moment.

When they'd finished their dinner, they went back down to the lab and checked the progress on the update. Again, the blue bar flashed across the dark green screen, and the black letters showed up underneath it.

Overall System Update, 100% complete

It said this time. Dan sat down at the large wooden desk in front of the monitor and pressed return on the gigantic keyboard. The screen changed. The background was now a picture of him and Phil in one of their Phil is not on Fire videos. 'Oh Dear God’, he thought, nearly cringing. It was a pic of the silly faces they had made right after reading a comment that asked, “What is the sexiest face you can pull?” Dan's face, he remembered full well, had managed to become the source of a ton of memes, jokes, and artwork. That, he appreciated. But why this face, for God's sake? He laughed softly again as he continued to work at the monitor.

Several icons popped up on it, though none we might recognize on any regular computer. The icons included a lot of folders, such as one labeled “aborted missions”, another labeled “Current Operations”, and several others. Currently, he clicked on one labeled “pictures”, one of the few every day folders on almost any computer or mobile device. It took about fifteen seconds to open, and when it did, it notified him that they had one new picture. 

He clicked the notification, and up popped the picture of him and Phil, standing in front of this very monitor and sharing a passionate moment. He looked back at Phil, who was now approaching him to hug him from behind. He accepted the hug, and even closed his eyes for a moment, letting Phil nuzzle his forehead, planting a soft kiss in the middle of it. As he turned his attention back to the monitor, Phil pulled up a chair to sit beside him. After a few more clicks, Dan had saved this picture as their new background. 

They simply sat there for a few more minutes, Phil with his head on Dan's shoulder, Dan reaching over to scratch Phil behind the ears like a cat. “Dan?” Phil said after a few minutes. He sounded a bit concerned.

“Hm?” Dan tried to approach the concerned tone casually, in hopes that Phil wasn't about to say what he thought.

“You've...got a notification in our message folder.”

Dan kept his eyes closed, bracing for the answer to his next question. “Who's it from?”

“Boss Man.” 

Fuck! Dan sighed. “I hope our time off hasn't expired early. I kind of wanted to have a movie night with you.”

“Probably just checking on us.”

“Let's hope so”, Dan replied, moving the mouse over to the message folder and double clicking. Almost automatically, the message opened up. As they read it together, Dan's worst fears were confirmed. 

From:mark2702@wearetheoutcasts.com (the email site exclusively for their organization)  
To: quirkyduo@wearetheoutcasts.com   
Quirky Duo, this is Chica Chopper. I'm quite sure you've enjoyed your time off, but I'm afraid we're going to have to cut it earlier than expected.

“Damn it!”, Dan and Phil exclaimed in unison.

Really sorry. I promise to extend it next time. But tomorrow, I'm really going to need your help. I can't discuss the situation any further in this message. Is it okay for the Legion of Outcasts to meet in your lab tomorrow at one pm, as this operation may depend strongly on the two of you? Please respond to this message as soon as possible.  
Mark2702.

Rolling his eyes, Dan looked at Phil, who shrugged. “If it's that important, Dan, we need to do it. I don't think Mark would bother us if it weren't.”

“It's not that I'm worried about. I just wanted to spend more time alone with you, Phil.” He hung his head for a few seconds, before accepting another kiss on the forehead and responding to Boss Man's email. Yes, he told him, it is okay for the Legion to use our Lab as headquarters tomorrow around one p.m. No need to apologise, you wouldn't bother us of it weren't essential. As far as making it up to us, you've always been a man of your word! See you round one tomorrow!  
Quirkyduo.

We'll, he thought, so much for movie night with Phil. On the bright side, Mark was indeed a man of his word. The concerning thing was, thought Dan as they prepared for bed early that night, what was so dire that he needed to cut their vacation short? We'll, they'd definitely find out tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter in my Phanphic! To answer one possible question, Operation Black Fire is the name of their current mission. Not sure what the organization is called yet.


End file.
